Refranero Hetaliano
by Kira KuroNeko666
Summary: #3: "No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan.", y eso que se lo digan a los idiotas del Bad Friends Trio, quienes eran los únicos capaces de domar a sus leones. Colección de One-shots. Yaoi.
1. Refranero SpaMano

**Título:** Refranero Hetaliano.

**Categoría:** Colección de One-shots.

**Autora:** Naa-chan (Mundo Yaoi), Kira KuroNeko (Amor Yaoi) y Kira KuroNeko666 (FanFiction). Esto es para que sepan que NO es plagio, sino que lo publicaré en otros foros.

**Fandom:** Hetalia.

**Clasificación:** M (irá variando en cada capítulo).

**Género:** Humor (o al menos intento) y romance.

**Resumen:**"A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín", y en esa ocasión desgraciadamente le había tocado a él. [Significado de este refrán: "Esta frase lo que significa es que en algún momento todo se acaba, si estás haciendo algo malo te pillan o la vida te pone en tu lugar."]

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, chico x chico, así que si no gustas del género lárgate por dónde has venido (Es por tu bien, pequeña mente inocente). El malhablado de Romano, las idioteces de papi Toño; y insinuaciones hetero (SÓLO insinuación, ¿por quién me toman?)

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió hace poco cuando estaba leyendo fanfics SpaMano desde mi amado e idolatrado móvil; y cómo pensé que sería divertido decidí poner esta idea en marcha. Todos los one-shots serán de temática **YAOI. C**ada capítulo girará en torno a algún refrán o dicho popular e irá dedicado a una pareja que pondré en el título, para que ustedes lean el que quieran de la pareja que gusten.

* * *

Buscaba las llaves, ansioso, entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones, deseoso por poder entrar de una vez en la casa. Mientras, su acompañante se dedicaba a observar curioso hacia el vacío de la calle, cubierta por la bruma nocturna y el frio del invierno que cada vez se aproximaba a más velocidad.

Debido a las altas horas de la noche, no había ni un alma rondando por el lugar, lo que les facilitaba bastante aquella incursión que estaban a punto de hacer en la casa del mayor.

El español sonrió abiertamente, indicando con un gesto de cabeza que ya había logrado su objetivo. Abrió la puerta lentamente, cerciorándose de que no había nadie dentro de la casa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del italiano, tirando de él de manera sorpresiva y empujándole hacia la entrada mientras caminaba a gatas por el vestíbulo. Lovino se sentía como si fuera un ladrón al entrar de ese modo en una casa ajena. Eso o que sin duda el español ya había perdido la cabeza.

La segunda opción le resultaba más tentadora.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que…?─los reclamos de Lovino fueron acallados por los labios del mayor, quién con insistencia, intentaba colarse en su boca.

El menor se dejó llevar por las manos expertas de Antonio que le alzó hábilmente del suelo con una mano; y quien pese a estar completamente a oscuras conocía cada palmo de aquella casa, guiando así a su amante mediante besos y caricias. Pero en el caso del italiano era muy diferente.

No entendía el porqué, pero parecía que las cosas se cruzaban en su camino haciéndole ver aún más torpe de lo que era. Como si de por medio hubiera algún tipo de maldición, -propinada probablemente por un inglés sin mejores cosas que hacer-.

─ ¡Maldición! ─se quejó Lovino, al tener un doloroso _encuentro_ con la esquina de uno de los muebles de la entrada. Frunció el ceño molesto, mientras su queja era seguida por un estruendo y un sonido de cristales rompiéndose.

El mueble había temblado debido al golpe, llevándose estrepitosamente un portarretratos al suelo. El de ojos esmeralda se agachó, tanteando el suelo hasta dar con aquella foto que descansaba entre fragmentos de cristal. La alzó, intentando verla con claridad.

Lo que se temía.

En ella salían él y su mujer sonriendo de manera "feliz" en su luna de miel. Ambos mirando hacia la cámara cogidos de las manos y deseando que aquella tortura acabara pronto. Sí, aquel había sido un matrimonio concertado por el padre de ella, quien buscaba desesperadamente a un candidato para futuro yerno -ya que cierto holandés los aterrorizaba a todos con su sola presencia-. Y luego de tanto buscar y rezar a dioses de existencia dudosa, prometió dar la mano de su hija a la primera persona que se le cruzara por delante.

Y desgraciadamente, Antonio estaba allí en el momento y lugar adecuados. Porque obviamente, nadie con dos dedos de frente dejaría a su hija a manos de alguien como él.

Escondió velozmente aquel pedazo de papel a sus espaldas, mientras se incorporaba deseando que su amante no lo hubiera visto.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera interrogar a Antonio, éste dirigió su mirada hacia la cima de las escaleras, quedándose estático en su propio lugar al igual que el italiano. Había una luz; una luz proveniente de su habitación, aquella que casualmente, era la misma que compartía con Bel. El español comenzó a sudar frio; ¿acaso Emma no se había ido a ver a Govert? Sí, ese medio-hermano suyo holandés con cara de póker y complejo de tulipán que sólo sabía fulminarle con sus miradas amenazantes -y hacer sucias trampas al futbol*-.

Unos pequeños pasos resonaron en los escalones. Sin darse cuenta, Emma apareció azorada en medio de las escaleras, bastante sorprendida por la llegada de su "marido". Parecía haberla cogido por… ¿sorpresa? Llevaba su cabello rubio alborotado, y su largo vestido azul se encontraba rugoso.

El español no logró captar el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa -su propia preocupación por ser descubierto no se lo permitía-, en cambio Romano logró captar a la perfección todas aquellas señales.

Reprimió como pudo una sonrisa sarcástica. Todas aquellas pesquisas llevaron a Romano a la conclusión definitiva; ella también le era infiel a él, menuda ironía. Pero eso no le quitaba a Lovino la incomodidad de estar frente a la mujer del bastardo, con quien mantenía una relación a sus espaldas.

─An-Antonio…─tanto la belga como el español estaban sorprendidos de verse mutuamente. Emma dirigió su vista instintivamente hacia el acompañante de su marido, quien desvió la mirada algo temeroso de encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que escrutaban su cuerpo en silencio.

─ ¿Tú no estabas con Govert? ─preguntó con inocencia Antonio, logrando que ella dejara de mirar al italiano, manteniendo el rostro con una seriedad inusual en él.

Bel se sonrojó levemente ante lo dicho, comenzando a abrir sus belfos sin emitir sonido alguno mediante ellos. Para Lovino estaba muy claro, había sido descubierta descaradamente y se encontraba frente a la espada y la pared y sin ninguna excusa.

Pero el idiota de Antonio seguía sin darse cuenta de nada, lo que la ayudó a buscar una vía de escape entre aquel problema en el que se acababa de meter.

─ Yo acabo de… volver. Eso es. ─dijo, aun sin estar convencida de sus propias palabras, acercándose al español y dándole un beso en la mejilla junto a un cálido abrazo, algo dubitativa de sus propias acciones. Sin duda, parecía la perfecta escena amorosa final sacada de una película de esas empalagosas que tanto le gustaban a su hermano Feliciano, y estaba claro que él sobraba en ella.

A Antonio le bastó esa simple confesión por parte de la chica, mientras Romano les miraba a ambos, deseando tirarse de los pelos y gritar que aquel al que estaba besando aquella furcia era "su" hombre.

El menor se sorprendió al verse pensando en ese tipo de cosas, mientras el mayor se daba cuenta de su ceño fruncido y le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas seductoras que tanto le hacían enloquecer -aunque obviamente nunca admitiría tal cosa-.

Romano entonces, enfurecido cual bestia nórdica, subió los escalones a saltos antes siquiera de presentarse ante la mujer de Antonio o siquiera esperar una invitación.

Y nada más llegar, observó unos ojos verdes que le escrutaban desde el umbral de la puerta y un dedo que le silenció con un solo movimiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Emma intentaba seguir a aquel desconocido y zafarse del pesado agarre al que Antonio la tenía sometida, quien la abrazaba, comenzando a decir lo mucho que la había echado de menos -entre muchas otras excusas baratas y mentiras varias-. La belga entretanto ignoraba el comportamiento de su esposo, deseando que a Govert le hubiera dado tiempo de fugarse de la casa.

─ ¡Bastardo! ─fue el grito que Lovino dejó escapar al lograr salir de la habitación, con medio cuerpo fuera de ella y agarrándose como podía al barandal de las escaleras. ─¿A que no adivinas a quién me he encontrado al otro lado de la puerta intentando fugarse? ─una sonrisa maquiavélica asomó por las comisuras de sus labios, mientras el mayor le prestaba toda su atención y fruncía el ceño.

Parecía que alguien más tiraba del sensual cuerpo de su italiano… pero la pregunta era, ¿quién osaba tocarle?

Y cómo si hubiera sido llamado, un peculiar tupé sobresalió de la puerta junto a un ceño fruncido. Así que el holandés inútil quería guerra, ¿eh? ¡Pues la iba a tener!

Ignorando -de nuevo- a su encantadora esposa, el español subió las escaleras y le plantó un puñetazo en pleno rostro a quien pronto sería su ex cuñado. Éste se tambaleó por un momento, soltando así al italiano, para luego volver a su pose normal y mirarle como si con eso lograra que se fuera a esfumar ahí mismo.

─ ¡No vuelvas a tocar lo que es mío, tulipán! ─exclamó con una furia atípica en él, mientras abrazaba de manera posesiva al mayor de los hermanos Vargas.

Un mutismo extraño e incómodo se apoderó del ambiente. ¿Lovino había oído bien? Seguro que no había dicho eso, probablemente no se habría lavado bien los oído esta mañana y por eso…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que, de la nada, la mujer de Antonio comenzó a reír de la misma manera idiota que su esposo. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba en esa familia!? Primero el violador de Antonio, luego el holandés que casi lo mata... Lo dicho, ¡todos locos! ¡Locos!

─ ¿Emma? ─llamó el holandés, ignorando el dolor en su mandíbula y bajando a socorrer a su media hermana, mientras esta seguía riendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos y las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos.

─ ¡Tiene gracia! ─finalizó, señalando a la pareja conformada por el ibérico y el italiano. ─Ellos están igual que nosotros, Govi ~.─se abrazó del fuerte cuello de su hermanastro, bailoteando de una manera extraña.

Definitivamente, en la casa de Antonio estaban todos mal de la cabeza. Pobres padres de ambos; la hija les salió incestuosa y el hijo un depravado en potencia que incluso le podría hacer competencia a cierto chico francés.

Govert entonces les miró con mala cara a ambos amantes, mientras se llevaba en brazos a la belga a la planta de arriba como si recién se acabaran de casar, para hacer "cosas no demasiado santas" con ella.

─Bueno… ─Antonio se giró para ver a su pareja, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. ─ ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí y escucharles hacer "cosas" o salir con la mente intacta y sin ningún trauma irreversible? ─preguntó, como si le estuviera proponiendo que decidiera entre el cine o el teatro.

─Lo segundo, por favor…─se excusó, abriendo la puerta y tapándose bien con su abrigo.

Caminó un par de calles, sintiendo la presencia ardiente de Antonio pisándole los talones. Se detuvo, dispuesto a hablar con él sobre aquel tema.

─Eso que has dicho antes al tulipán…─se sentó en el borde de la acera algo avergonzado. Sin duda Romano no iba a admitir que lo dicho por Antonio le había puesto caliente, ni aunque fuera a morir ahí mismo.

─Te ha puesto cachondo, ¿eh Lovi? ─el muy idiota le guiñó el ojo de manera sensual poniéndose a su lado, logrando que al nombrado se le subieran los colores al rostro. ─Vamos, ven aquí y dame tu calor ~.─canturreó extendiendo sus brazos y dejando que su pareja se acomodara en ellos.

Porque Antonio no perdía las ganas de más con aquella droga italiana ni aunque fuera de noche, se encontraran tirados en la calle y a casi dos grados.

* * *

* Referente a la final del Mundial; España VS Holanda en el que un jugador holandés metió una patada "karateka" en el pecho a uno de los jugadores de La Roja.

**N/F:** Y… fin. ¿Habrán muerto congelados? ¡No! La llama de la pasión de Antonio es inapagable(?) Y aparte, si no nos quedamos sin Spamano y eso no sería cool ;A; Y bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	2. Refranero PruAus

**Título:** Refranero Hetaliano.

**Categoría:** Colección de One-shots.

**Autora:** Naa-chan (Mundo Yaoi), Kira KuroNeko (Amor Yaoi) y Kira KuroNeko666 (FanFiction). Esto es para que sepan que NO es plagio, sino que lo publicaré en otros foros.

**Fandom:** Hetalia.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Género:** Drama y romance.

**Resumen: **#2: "A la cama no te irás sin saber una cosa más", y eso fue lo que le pasó a cierta húngara que no se esperaba semejante escena. [Significado de este refrán: "Cada día se aprende algo nuevo."]

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, chico x chico, así que si no gustas del género lárgate por dónde has venido (Es por tu bien, pequeña mente inocente). Mención de la teoría de que SIR = Alemania (?) -no sé si se puede tomar eso como una advertencia-, y una fujoshi con problemas de autocontrol.

**Disclaimer:** Así es, si estamos en el año 3.000 y los hipsters nos dominan con sus naves de Apple, entonces sí me pertenece Hetalia. Sino pues, soy una simple personita que escribe sobre este fandom .-.

Y aquí con el siguiente One-shot. Yeah, he intentado actualizar lo más pronto posible, y es la primera vez que logro cumplir mi cometido. Me siento realizada como escritora… (?) Y esta vez es un PruAus, de mis parejas favoritas que es tan poco valorada aquí en FanFiction. En fin, aquí el One-shot.

* * *

Viena, la ciudad de la música, se veía más bella que nunca inmersa en aquel mutismo sobrenatural. Pero poco a poco, fue roto por el repiqueteo de unas teclas de piano que la sumieron bajo aquel influjo que aquel concierto improvisado ejercía sobre ella. Se alzaba allí en medio de la plaza de los Héroes aquel instrumento de ébano, al lado de la estatua del que había sido Carlos de Austria, a lomos de su enorme caballo.

La gente poco a poco comenzó a aparecer a un ritmo desmesurado conforme la melodía iba creciendo de intensidad. Se arremolinaron en torno a aquel austriaco de porte elegante, como ovejas siguiendo a su pastor.

Roderich, mientras tanto, tanteaba las teclas de aquel instrumento con precisión pese a tener los ojos cerrados; disfrutando de aquel momento de armonía. Agudizó sus sentidos, escuchando así las exclamaciones de asombro de algunos ancianos y las risas alegres de los niños que jugaban por allí y se habían detenido a escucharle.

Esbozó una sonrisa interna; todo estaba en absoluta calma…

O eso parecía.

Una de esas risotadas infantiles comenzó a oírse con voz rasposa, seguido de un "¡Señorito!" que bien conocía el austriaco allí sentado. Clavó sus finos dedos en el piano, logrando que las cuerdas de éste se tensaran y dejaran escapar un sonido grave y brusco al oído.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Unas fuertes manos lo movían con delicadeza, como queriendo despertar a una bestia que llevaba dormida muchos años pero sin que no te matara en el intento -aunque conociendo al austriaco y su mal humor, él sería peor incluso que una bestia-.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, volviendo su vista borrosa a un punto blanco delante suya con dos manchas rojas que le observaban fijamente. Se incorporó en aquella incómoda banqueta e intentó encontrar sus gafas, pero parecían como si cobraran vida y hubieran decidido huir de su rostro.

En cambio, aquella mota blanca frente a él le acomodó sus lentes con delicadeza, comenzando a tomar forma. Una sonrisa arrogante fue lo primero que sus orbes amatistas vislumbraron, haciéndosele bastante conocida. Aquellos rubíes de color sangre que eran los ojos de aquel desconocido lo hicieron reconocerle al instante, junto a aquellos cabellos níveos; eran parte del borrón que había distinguido como Gilbert…

Espera, ¿qué demonios hacía el pruso ahí, mirándole? Y espera de nuevo -realmente no sabía a quién le decía eso, ya que se encontraba solo en la mansión a excepción de él y Prusia-, ¿por qué le miraba con… devoción?

Tal y cómo lo había pensado, el de ojos carmesíes y sonrisa sarcástica le observaba con la mano apoyada en la tapa de su amado piano, y a su vez con el rostro descansado en la palma de su mano. El austriaco alzó una ceja, manteniendo aquel duelo de miradas con la antigua nación. Así es, porque Prusia ya no era Prusia, había quedado al cargo de su hermano Alemania, quien le había devuelto el favor luego de haber sido rescatado por el mismo Gilbert cuándo perdió la memoria como antiguo Sacro Imperio Romano.

Y era gracias a Ludwig que él, Gilbert Beilschmidt, seguía vivo. Y Roderich se sentía agradecido en todos los sentidos al alemán por salvarle la vida.

Porque él mismo, la noche antes de la disolución de Prusia, había intentado confesarle sus sentimientos al mismo pruso; con miedo de que no tener la certeza de poder verle al día siguiente. Y así fue como aquel fatídico 20 de mayo de 1947, como Roderich Edelstein había llorado por aquella nación a la que se consideraba su némesis desde tiempos inmemorables, su contraparte; que así como así había desaparecido de la nada.

Él, un aristócrata de modales refinados y delicado gusto, se había enamorado de alguien egocéntrico, altanero y arrogante. Ni él mismo lo comprendía en verdad, pero en eso consistía esa cosa llamada "amor".

─Al fin despiertas, señorito.─habló el pruso, inclinándose demasiado cerca suyo para su gusto, mientras el nombrado suspiraba.

Elizaveta sí que comprendía aquel tipo de cosas -pese a ser una "marimacha" como la denominaba Gilbert- y si estuviera allí seguro que podría ayudarle en ese tipo de cosas. Y era en momentos como ese en los que el aristócrata se sentía como una adolescente enamorada en sus días de instituto. Completamente como un idiota inexperto frente a los problemas del corazón.

Elevó la vista hacia el mayor de los Beilschmidt, quien le seguía mirando con aquel destello de altanería en sus ojos. Luego recordó lo dicho por él, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Miró el lugar en el que se encontraba, asombrándose al notar que en efecto, se había quedado dormido mientras tocaba una de sus tantas melodías.

Se sonrojó levemente frunciendo el ceño al notar cómo había perdido la compostura de manera tan patética ante él; se supone que debía de estar siempre perfecto ante cualquier visita. Pero sólo el pruso podía pillarle siempre desprevenido y sacarle de sus casillas de semejante manera.

─ ¿Sabes? ─susurró Gilbert cerca de su oído. ─Se me hace raro verte así de… desaliñado. ─exclamó, a la par que desabrochaba aquel pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello con lentitud y aspiraba aquel aroma fino de su cuello.

Austria en ese momento sentía como si hubiera vuelto a aquellos viejos tiempos en los que huía de aquella nación dominante como presa y cazador, aquel que se había aliado con los idiotas de su ex marido y el depravado francés sólo para quitarle Silesia. Igual de indefenso, y esta vez sin que Hungría pudiera acudir a su rescate con alguna sartén que nadie sabría nunca de dónde demonios habría salido.

─Pero eso no signifique que no me guste esa faceta tuya ~.─concluyó, comenzando a besar su nuca con lentitud, lamiendo toda la extensión con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a tornarse lasciva con el paso de los segundos.

Roderich no pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer al notar aquella nueva sensación para él, recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a la punta de sus expertos dedos. Se encontraba en una especie de éxtasis del que no quería salir.

Pero, ¿y si aquello sólo era un juego para aquel miembro del Bad Friends Trio?

Le separó por los hombros, con el ceño fruncido y Mariazell más sobresaliente que de costumbre de su castaño cabello. Las gafas que Gilbert le había colocado con tanto esmero en sus ojos ahora se encontraban torcidas en el puente de su nariz.

─"_¿Qué demonios cree que hace?"_─fueron las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del moreno.

Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros con algo de timidez, rozando sus labios con los contrarios y cerrando los ojos, algo vergonzoso por lo "poco ético" que estaba a punto de hacer. Mejor dicho, de lo que estaba haciendo **ahora mismo.**

Se sorprendió mucho al notar cómo Gilbert convertía aquel simple roce en un beso feroz, juntando ambas lenguas y tumbándole sobre el piano.

─Je. ─rió el mayor de ambos, lamiendo los labios del señorito sin pudor alguno. ─No pensé que te rendirías tan fácilmente ante los encantos de Ore-sama. ─continuó con aquel juego, mordiendo sus labios con suavidad.

─ ¡Ko-Kono Obaka-san! ─exclamó al notar aquel gesto obsceno en sus labios, sonrojándose con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño de manera graciosa.

─Si te encanta, Rode ~.─delineó su cuello con la punta de su nariz, para luego susurrar esto último en su oreja de manera sensual. Le gustaba demasiado provocar al austriaco y comprobar sus reacciones, sin duda le gustaba mucho más incluso que fastidiarle como solía hacer muy a menudo.

El ruído de la puerta les sorprendió a ambos, que se giraron a la vez que escuchaban un gritito ahogado que bien ambos conocían.

─ ¿¡Elizaveta!? ─exclamó el austriaco, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo.

─ ¡Marimacha! ─dijo a la par que Roderich, con el ceño fruncido debido a su repentina aparición y por haber sido "interrumpido" justo cuando estaba a punto de invadir sus regiones vitales -o eso es lo que diría en su caso cierto amigo pervertido francés-.

La nombrada, ignorando el vulgar comentario del pruso, cerró la puerta lentamente fijando su vista en el suelo con cara de póker.

Luego de caminar algún rato hacia ninguna parte, la húngara alzó sus manos al cielo y se arrodilló en el suelo de manera dramática, cerciorándose de que nadie rondaba por ahí cerca.

─ ¿¡Por qué Rode no me dijo que sale con Gilbo!? ─gritó agarrándose de los pelos con furia. ─Somos amigos desde hace años, incluso estuvimos casados así que, ¿¡por qué no me dijo que iba a hacer Yaoi con el idiota de Prussia!? Me hubiera gustado verlo...─murmuró, enjuagándose las falsas lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, el aristócrata se quedó estático en su sitio, con el pelo despeinado y la respiración agitada. Entretanto, Gilbert le miró con un brillo de picardía escondido en sus ojos escarlatas, siguiendo con su tarea de poseer al austriaco.

Mientras tanto, Elizaveta seguía en el suelo, pensando en lo qué había podido ocurrir en aquellas cuatro paredes sin su presencia.

─Para la próxima dejo una cámara…─pensó para sus adentros, desapareciendo de allí a una velocidad extraordinaria, dispuesto a contarle detalle por detalle todo aquello a su amigo japonés.


	3. Refranero BFT

**Título:** Refranero Hetaliano.

**Categoría:** Colección de One-shots.

**Autora:** Naa-chan (Mundo Yaoi), Kira KuroNeko (Amor Yaoi) y Kira KuroNeko666 (FanFiction). Esto es para que sepan que NO es plagio, sino que lo publiqué/publicaré en otros foros.

**Pairings:** España x Italia del Sur/Romano, Prussia x Austria y Francia x Canadá.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Género:** Romance y humor.

**Resumen:**#3: "No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan.", y eso que se lo digan a los idiotas del Bad Touch Trio, quienes eran los únicos capaces de domar a sus leones. [Significado de este refrán: "Cuando una persona no es tan temible o desagradable como se creía en un principio."]

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, chico x chico, así que si no gustas del género lárgate por dónde has venido (Es por tu bien, pequeña mente inocente). Eh… Francis(?)

Las _palabras en cursiva_ significa que están escritas en otro idioma (léase francés u alemán).

**Disclaimer:** ¿La pasta domina el mundo? ¿Aún no? Entonces no me pertenece Hetalia. Sigo siendo la misma simple personita que se deleita escribiendo simples pornosidades sobre este fandom.

Gracias a **BlackButterfly34, misswhok, Natsukyo, Naruko Ninja Z, nenycullen, ciel-l-byakuya**… Y en especial a **elricest crazy**, amiga mía de otro forito que me ha dejado review. ¡Y gracias muchas(?) igual a todos los que leen ~!

Así es, este capítulo es sobre el Bad Friends Trio, ya que siempre quise hacer un One-shot dedicado a sus parejas. He tardado debido a algunos exámenes y esas cosas que te quitan tiempo de vida y Yaoi :O En fin, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Allí se encontraban ellos, los mejores amigos mirándose fijamente bajo la luz de aquella hoguera improvisada en plena selva, entre la frondosa vegetación que eran las latas de cervezas apiladas durante días y días –nada más y nada menos que las dos horas que llevaban allí, pero aquel tiempo era casi equivalente a lo dicho anteriormente-.

Así es, estaban afuera de la casa del más mayor de los tres, Prusia, bebiendo cerveza como en sus tiempos de soltería en los que salían a divertirse y a ligar, siendo así el centro de todas las miradas.

Y era allí, en pleno jardín, donde los tres miraban como paranoicos perdidos a cualquier cosa sospechosa que se moviera entre la maleza o cualquier ruido extraño. Todo era culpa del americano, quien les había infundado miedo con una de sus muchas estúpidas leyendas urbanas, sobre un hombre trajeado y sin rostro que era medio pedófilo y secuestraba niños perdidos en los bosques*.

─ "_¡Anda, entonces es igual que Antonio! ¡Kesesesese ~!__"_─se habían carcajeado cruelmente los amigos del español, mientras éste algo molesto les devolvía el ataque alegando no ser el único en un noviazgo con una de sus antiguas colonias, culpando así al galo.

Pero ignorando todo aquello, allí estaban; las inseparables e imbatibles naciones en tiempos de guerra, el Bad Touch Trio –cómo eran conocidos-, reunidas por fin después de un largo tiempo.

Vale que se habían visto el día anterior en la junta de la ONU -al menos España y Francia, Prusia disfrutaba de su vida sin juntas en casa de su hermano, dónde vivía de gratis-, pero aquel día era sólo para ellos, sin reuniones ni esas cosas que aquellos tres vagos tanto odiaban.

Y así fue como, intentando aplacar un poco el miedo, Francia se acercó a ellos intentando "protegerles".

─ ¡Ah, _mes amis (mis amigos) ~_!─el primero en romper el silencio fue Francia, rodeando a los otros dos chicos con sus brazos y sosteniendo una cerveza a medio acabar. ─ ¡No sabéis cuánto os he extrañado! ¡Si tenéis miedo de ese señor sin cara, podéis abrazaros a mí!─sus manos bajaron velozmente, dispuestas a invadir regiones vitales como en sus mejores tiempos.

─Gracias tío, y nosotros igual te extrañamos. ─alegó inocentemente el español con una sonrisa, dejándose manosear por el galo.

─Lo único que has extrañado ha sido acosarnos, ¿verdad franchute? ─pensó Gilbert para sus adentros, alejándose a una distancia prudente del rubio; quien cada vez era menos de fiar.

En cambio España abrazó a su camarada, sin tener ni idea de lo que lograba haciendo eso. Fue ahí cuando el prusiano tuvo que intervenir, llamando a Gilbird quien comenzó a picotear al rubio sin piedad mientras éste se quejaba por ver frustrado su plan de dar _amour_ al ibérico -y a todos, en general-_._

─ ¡Ah, el grandioso yo dispuesto a salvar a los inocentes! ¡_Kesesese_! ─reía desquiciado el mayor de los Beilschmidt con una sonrisa ególatra muy típica en él. ─Mi poder es la awesomidad ~ ─parloteó el de ojos carmesíes con su voz ronca mientras reía alzando el puño.

─Ya, claro, claro. ─respondieron los otros dos, burlándose del albino quien, indignado, comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre el gran reino que había sido él en el pasado y demás cosas sin importancia, gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos como solo él sabía hacer.

─…y además, ¡le robé Silesia al señorito podrido! Recuerdo lo mucho que le fastidió que Ore-sama le invadiera, pero por ser tan awesomemente awesome en la cama me perdonó. ¡Mis cinco metros prusianos son insuperables! ─seguía parloteando el arrogante de Gilbert sobre su vida y hazañas, a lo que al escucharle hablar del austriaco Francia sonrió de manera siniestra.

─Prusia, quiero detalles. ─rió el galo de manera delicada mordiendo un pañuelo rosa de manera muy "masculina" que sacó de quien-sabe-donde; deseoso de saber los detalles más sugestivos.

Los dos miraban expectantes a su amigo, esperando a que articulara alguna palabra.

Ante lo dicho, el prusiano sonrió de manera cómplice a sus dos amigos. Se acercó a ellos, indicándoles con un dedo que se aproximaran un poco más, dispuesto a contarles los detalles sobre su relación con Roderich, pese a que aquello probablemente conllevase a un golpe de sartén seguro por parte de Hungría y a tiempo indefinido sin sexo por parte del señorito…

Lo meditó por unos instantes con el dedo en alto. Prefería cualquier cosa antes que abstinencia y sartenazos de por vida. Y entre aquellas dos cosas sabía que no duraría por mucho más tiempo. Le dolía incluso sólo de pensarlo.

─… _Nun (No),_ el gran Ore-sama nunca desvela sus awesomes secretos, kesesese.─farfulló no del todo convencido, logrando que Francis soltara un suspiro desanimado mientras volvía a morder aquel pañuelo que se había vuelto inseparable para él, a la vez que soltaba algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo y pataleaba.

En cambio, España soltó un suspiro desganado, logrando que sus amigos prestaran atención en él, algo preocupados.

─Ah, _Espagne_. ¿Pasa algo? ─el galo se secó las lágrimas, observando a su amigo mientras tiraba de "manera discreta" una lata de cerveza hacia alguno de los arbustos que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

─Vamos _freund _(_amigo_)_,_ estás en el "consejo de sabios", hay confianza. ─le palmeó el hombro de manera amistosa, pasándole otra lata de cerveza para ver si hablaba antes. ─ Sabes que nada saldrá de aquí. ─dijo Gilbert, deseoso de saber qué rondaba por la cabeza del hispano.

Antonio esbozó una sonrisa algo cansada mientras se tumbaba sobre su saco de dormir en el suelo, mirando el fuego, que se reflejaba ardiente en sus ojos esmeraldas. Luego, volvió a bufar.

─Chicos, ¿alguna vez habéis tenido problemas con Matthew o con Roderich? ─al nombrar al canadiense, el hispano dirigió su mirada hacia Bonnefoy, para luego hacer lo mismo con el prusiano.

Éstos ladearon la cabeza pensativos, mientras sus rostros pasaban por diferentes fases: desde muecas de dolor hasta caras que le harían la competencia al mismísimo _PedoBear_, otro invento raro de Alfred.

─ ¿…Tíos? ─Antonio algo temeroso pasó su mano por el rostro impertubable de sus amigos, quienes asintieron ante su llamado murmurando un monótono "¿si?" ante su llamado. ─Os sangra la nariz. ─señaló la suya propia, mientras Francis se limpiaba con aquel pañuelo rosa y Gilbert se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa blanca, como todo un caballero… Sí, claro.

─Bueno, supongo que como a todos, ¿no? ─habló esta vez Prusia, contestando a la pregunta formulada por su amigo, a la par que alzaba los hombros y le restaba importancia.

Fue en ese momento que Francis se levantó con un aura de guerrero cubriéndole de pies a cabeza, y las dos naciones que le acompañaban hubieran jurado que de lejos una música épica sonaba de fondo.

─ ¡En eso te equivocas, _mon cher ami (mi querido amigo)_! _Mon petit (mi pequeño)_ Canadá es tan lindo. Siempre se muestra así de tímido y adorable; que siempre me dan gana de invadir sus regiones vitales, y él siempre que lo hacemos está sonrojado y eso hace que se me ponga-

─ ¡Ok, creo que con eso es más que suficiente! ─Prusia se dispuso a taparle la boca con ambas manos al galo, quien pese a eso seguía hablando y hablando. Como que a Gilbert no le apetecía acabar traumatizado ese día.─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas Toño, pasa algo con Romano? ─el prusiano dijo esto mientras seguía asfixiando al francés sin darse apenas cuenta.

─No sé. Romano ya es de por sí solo alguien difícil de tratar, pero últimamente se muestra algo más frio de lo normal, y me dice constantemente que me vaya con su hermano…─el hispano miraba a sus amigos, esperando a que alguno le diera la solución definitiva que le ayudara a librarse de la abstinencia. Y fue su vecino el que le habló:

─Veamos, conociendo a Lovino… Él es bastante inseguro de sí mismo, y que tenga un hermano como Feliciano no ayuda mucho. ─el galo enumeraba todo aquello con sus dedos mientras miraba al oscuro firmamento, y quien lo viera pensaría que se dedicaba a contar las estrellas. ─Necesitas hacerle saber que él es hermoso, y que le prefieres a él antes que a Feliciano; aunque es algo que aún no pueda entender dado que Feli es mucho más lindo y siempre me está diciendo _Francia_ Onii-chan con esa voz ta- ─esta vez Prusia tuvo que taparle la boca antes de que fuera el mismísimo Antonio ahí mismo a pegarle por meterse con su amado italiano.

─Gracias por el consejo, Francis. ─fue lo que dijo el español con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sin antes darle una colleja por atreverse a meterse con su "tomatito".

De la nada, un aullido sospechoso entre los arbustos fue lo que escucharon entre el silencio que reinaba el ambiente, rompiendo aquel momento entre amigos. Los tres se abrazaron, temerosos, mientras volvían a sus tiendas de campaña con una sonrisa alegando estar cansados; cuando en verdad estaban muertos de miedo.

Después de todo, aquel sospechoso "rugido" entre los arbustos no era más que Gilbird, con su alegre piar intentando llamar la atención de su dueño.

Porque puede que el Bad Friends Trio fueran unos amantes excepcionales capaces de domar a sus fieras, pero a la hora de verdad huían más rápido que el mismo Ita-chan ante el ejército del cejón inglés en pleno campo de batalla.

* * *

*En referencia a SlenderMan, una leyenda que nació en 2009 y creo que no hace falta explicar porque todos están HARTOS de escucharla, ¿me equivoco? e,e Y bueno, lo de PedoBear más de lo mismo ewè

Bueno, repito que lamento la tardanza por la actualización y que tendrán noticias mías dentro de poco ya que tengo preparada unos pequeños drabbles SpaMano y asdf, los publicaré dentro de poco e,e

**¿Review pliz?**


End file.
